hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Manor (Location)
This article is about the in-universe location. For the attraction of the same name, see Mystic Manor (attraction). '''Mystic Manor '''is the titular setting of the Hong Kong Disneyland attraction of the same name. History Located in Mystic Point, Papua New Guinea, Mystic Manor in the home of Lord Henry Mystic, and his pet monkey Albert. Lord Henry Mystic, along with being a British lord and gifted inventor, is also one of the leading members of a global secret society known as the Society of Explorers and Adventurers which helps Lord Mystic in obtaining a large collection of rare artifacts. Lord Mystic first set eyes on the jungle of Mystic Point many years ago and was enchanted by the tropical locale, giving it the name it has today and clearing out some of the jungle to make his home there. This same location was also where he met Albert, having rescued the monkey from a giant spiderweb. Mystic Manor was the product of Lord Mystic's lifetime of adventuring around the globe, starting with Victorian influences but incorporating a hodgepodge of architectural styles from all over the world. Construction of the manor was completed in 1896, and soon Mystic was housing his impressive private collection of 7000 rare artifacts and antiquities there, making it a one-of-a-kind museum. As of 1908, Lord Mystic has opened the manor for tours to anyone visiting Mystic Point, conducting guests through his home safely and speedily thanks to his patented Magneto-Electric Carriages. The pride of Lord Mystic's collection was his enchanted music box which he dared not open due to an ancient legend surrounding the box which said that it held malevolent spirits which would inhabit inanimate objects if opened. Collection Gallery Decorated with a collection of S.E.A. themed artwork as well as portraits of Lord Mystic and Albert together collecting antiquities. Acquisitions and Cataloging Room The Acquisitions and Cataloging Room is where the newest arrivals in Mystic's collections are kept, before they are properly stored and displayed. Some of the contents include a bust, a dragon statue, Chinese armor, and a magical music box. When the music box is opened, the dragon comes to life, the armor moves, and the bust looks around. Music Room The Music Room is used to display musical instruments from all over the world, such as a harpsichord, a calliope, and a shamisen. All of which come to life and play the song with the music box. Mediterranean Hall The Mediterranean Hall is used to keep antiques from Ancient Greece and Rome. Antiquities include: * A mosaic of a brown-haired greek maiden which the Music Box transforms to show her as a horrifying Gorgon, revealing the mosaic to be of Medusa. * Two marble-busts which the curse of the music box makes watch guests. * An ancient greek vase of the Greek demigod hero Heracles engaged in battle with the Nemean Lion. * A painting of a number of Ancient Romans in the city of Pompeii happily drinking wine with Mount Vesuvius in the background. The Music Box changes the portrait so that Mount Vesuvius erupts and floods the entire scene with hot lava as the Romans clink their wine-glasses together from underneath the lava. (Historically however this depiction is inaccurate as Vesuvius didn't submerge Pompeii in lava but rather surrounded the city in a cloud of ash and smoke as burning-hot debris fell from the sky and Romans suffocated to death with many being fossilized in ash). Solarium The Solarium is a greenhouse room filled with rare plants. After the music-box's magic, the Solarium has several vicious carnivorous plants. Slavic-Nordic Chamber The Slavic-Nordic Chamber contains artwork from Slavic Nordic cultures in Europe. This room contains a painting of a woman picking flowers from a tree and a large, ornate mirror. After the music box's magic comes into the room, a large cloud blows frost into the painting and the entire room. The tree's flowers are blown away the scene is covered in snow. The mirror frosts around the edges, before it cracks. Arms and Armor The Arms And Armor room is the armory where weapons and armor from all over the world are stored. The room contains samurai armor, medieval armor and helmets, canons, crossbows, and swords. When the music box's magic comes into the room, the armor and weapons come to life, moving and shooting at guests. The helmets of the living armor sing the Mystic Manor theme. Egyptian Antiques The Egyptian Antiques contain a mummy, a sarcophagus, lanterns, and slabs with Egyptian artwork depicting the goddess Hathor. When the magic enters the room, the mummy's wrapping opens, and scarab beetles swarm the room. The sarcophagus comes to life, and Hathor strums a lute with the music. Tribal Arts The Tribal Arts chamber, also known as the Tiki Room is a chamber used to keep antiques from the tribes of Polynesia. When the magic comes into the room, all of the tiki statues come to life. A large tiki spews lava from its mouth, pillars in room come to life and sing, and a tiki plays the drums. Another tiki dances, while three more shoot arrows from bows and through tubes. Chinese Salon The Chinese Salon houses Chinese artwork statues, and pottery. * A Jade Statue of the Monkey King stands in the center of the room. When brought to life, it creates a whirlwind that consumes the room and makes a mess of the Manor. * Several hanging tapestries of Chinese animals can be seen. The power of the Monkey King's storm is enough that it blows a panda from one tapestry to another. Trivia * The Tribal Arts chamber was inspired by Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room. The drumming Tiki was taken straight from the attraction. The room was meant to depict a darker, more twisted, version of the show. * A picture of Mystic opening the manor features a crowd of people behind him. A young Walt Disney and a young Roy Disney can be seen in the crowd. Category:Mansions Category:Locations